petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabela Tabloit
'Tabela Tabloit '''is a Petronas City resident, who works in his building for old people, where he kills old people, stuffs them, and then has sexual relationships with them. Tabela is a necrophile, and his helper is Fran Široki. History Tabela's early history is unknown at the time. He is mentally ill, and perhaps he was treated badly when he was younger. He could've had problematic parents, or older brothers or sisters that hated him and abused him in his youth. However, Tabela's history remains a mystery. He moved to Petronas City in late 2011, and got a flat in Normal Stone Skyscraper, but he started working in his own business building in September 2012. Petronas City ''Statko's Back In September 2012, Tabela opened his company for old people. His plan was to get as many old people as possible, and he would connect these people to special "killing machines", and older people would die faster. After that, he would get the remains of these people to his attic, where he would have sexual relationships with the bodies. After Statko Stanić's father, Martin, moved to Petronas City that month, Statko decided to talk to Tabela. After Statko told Tabela that his father is 73, Tabela thought Martin Stanić would be a perfect victim. Tabela then decided to show Statko some rooms. After Statko asked Tabela about the "killing machine", Tabela told Statko that the machine is here for "better conditions". During the conversation, Tabela's first victim started making noises from the room next to the one where the two talked. Tabela went to the second room, and killed the victim, and returned to Statko with an axe. The next morning, Statko and his father, Martin, arrived to Tabela's building, and Martin was put in the building. Tabela was happy, because he was getting more victims. That night, Tabela was talking to himself, because everything was just as he imagined it would be. ''Streets of Duel'' When Lerium Bonotty left Šlapa neighbourhood and went to the surface, he walked right next to Tabela Tabloit, and he thought Tabela looked creepy. Tabela thought Lerium was "too young". ''Skinhead for Life'' After Fran Široki, the nephew of skinheads' leader Dužd, moved to Petronas City, and refused to joing skinheads, he didn't have a place to sleep. One night, he went to Tabela's building, because Krimzon hotel was too expensive for him, and he talked to Tabela. Although Fran was only 16, Tabela decided to make an exception, and see how long can Fran last. However, he didn't kill Fran, but Fran rather became Tabela's helper. ''World of Peace'' For a few days in October 2012, when Tabela was walking near his working building, Gogos the rapper from Serjical Strike would spy on him. Tabela noticed that, and hated that. Buckethead explained Gogos that Tabela was a normal man running his business, but Gogos didn't believe him. ''Murder of Despair'' In October 2012, Martin Stanić, Statko Stanić's father, was still alive, although he was connected to Tabela's killing machines. This was driving Tabela crazy. One day, Statko visited Tabela, and asked him to see his father. Tabela decided to pretend that he doesn't know who Statko, or Martin, are. When Statko started insulting Tabela, Tabela told him not to be rude. Statko then told Tabela that he will call the police, and he left the building saying he wants his father back. Tabela told him to visit him again. After Statko left, Fran Široki, Tabela's helper, appeared, and Tabela asked him if he hid the bodies Tabela told him to hide. After Fran told him that he indeed hid the bodies, Tabela was happy, and was ready to have a sexual relationship with the bodies. He told Fran that he is a useful helper. ''This is Life'' One day, Statko Stanić once again visited Tabela, and asked him about his father, Martin. Tabela decided to pretend that he doesn't know who Statko is once again. Statko left the building, saying he'll be back. He wanted to find a back door, however, the building didn't have a back door. Later, Tabela was visited by a mummer, Talas, from Wololo's Square, the one he didn't like. . One of the most shocking Petronas Stories moments.]]After he saw him, with a pickaxe, he was confused, because the mummer wasn't old. Tabela then asked the mummer if he can talk, and Talas told him that he will kill him. Tabela went to the first floor, and Talas followed him. On the first floor, Tabela killed the mummer, and went back with the mummer's blood all over him, thinking how strange people are these days. Later, that night, Tabela commented on Martin Stanić's strenght, and was upset because Statko was asking questions, and because of the mummer that day. After Fran told Tabela about his plan to hide the mummer's body, Tabela told him that was the worst plan ever. But when Fran told Tabela that they will kill Statko if he calls the police, Tabloit was happy and just started laughing. ''Bifsi and Friends'' One night, witch Ezriela visited Tabela's building, because she didn't have a place to sleep in Petronas City, because she had an argument with Santa Claus Bifsi II before. After he told her the leave, she told him that they'll see about that. It is possible that Tabela killed her. ''The Professor'' In early November 2012, Dan Timbly visited Tabela because he wanted to put his grandfather at Tabela's building. When Tabela saw Dan, he was upset because Dan was "too young", but after hearing Dan wanted to put his grandfather in Tabela's building, Tabela was happy. Before leaving, Dan told Tabela that he still has to speak to his mother about the whole thing, but also told Tabela that if everyone was like him, the world would be a better place. ''Gogos Goes Movies'' In November 2012, Tabela was heading to his building where he works, but was seen by rapper Gogos. Gogos chased him, but Tabela went inside his building. Gogos then went inside the building as well; Gogos told him that he is strange, but Tabela told the rapper to leave. Trivia *Although there are serious lunatics in Petronas City, including Zorro and Krimzon Lady, Tabela could be the worst. *Tabela is a necrophile. *Tabela speaks with a spooky voice. Appearances *''Statko's Back'' *''Streets of Duel'' *''Skinhead for Life'' *''World of Peace'' *''Murder of Despair'' *''This is Life'' *''Bifsi and Friends'' *''The Professor'' *''Gogos Goes Movies'' Gallery 2012-10-22 18.45.00.png|Tabela after killing the mummer. One of the most shocking moments from all Petronas Stories. 2012-10-27_13.25.07.png|Tabela in his building. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Lunatics Category:Murderers